The Color Soldiers entrence
by Emerald-Eyes90
Summary: Here comes some new Sailor soldiers from England. I know, my english is bad!!!:(


A normal day for Emma and the others. They where actually going out on a date. Of course Sophie and Angelicka came in time but not Emma and Caroline. Emma! Go up! You are going out with Yaten on lunch, screamed Michiru Oh, no, screamed Emma. Why didn't you wake me a little earlier? I did that, said Michiru. Hurry up and get dressed. Okay, said Emma and went to the bathroom, but when she came Haruka stood out of the shower without a towel Emma, screamed Haruka Sorry, said Emma. Can I have breakfeast. Of course, said Michiru. Why arent you glad? I am a little geek, said Emma No you arent, said Michiru. Here pancakes. Thanks, said Emma Why cant you be like normal girls, said Haruka Haruka, said Michiru. What is it honey? You look very sad, Emma. I am not sad, said Emma with tears raining from her eyes. I am only so glad that I have you. But, Emma, said Michiru. Why are you so happy? Because we are like a real family should be, said Emma Is that you're glad of, said Haruka and the both of them hugged the little girl Well I am off, said Emma and went off. Emma, get dressed, said Michiru Oh thanks, said Emma and went up took on her short dress. I am going now Have a nive day, said Michiru And I law pepper spray in your bag, said Haruka Haruka, said Emma. I am going now Have fun, said Haruka Bye, said Emma and went out Hope she has fun, said Michiru  
Then it ringed on the door. Hello, said a blue haired girl And who are you, said Haruka Oh, my name is Color, she said. Is Emma home? Then you must be blind, said Michiru. She is out Oh, said Color. It was nice to meet you, Haruka and Michiru. How can you know, said Haruka Emma told me about you, said Color  
At Carolines house Caroline! Youre coming late, screamed her mother What, screamed Caroline over the whole building Caroline, go and get dressed, said her mother. Youre coming late to your date I am on my way, said Caroline. Mum, where is my long dress? I think we are washing, said her mother Oh, now I can go, said Caroline Youre not going to go out in a towel, said her mother What should I wear, said Caroline Take this, said her mother and gave her a old short dress Mum, said Caroline. Its to short No it isnt, take it on now, said her mother Okay, said Caroline and a minute later. Oh, you look like me, said her mother. It fits Oh, I am going now, said Caroline Oh, have a nice day, said her mother Bye, said Caroline I wonder where she is going, said her mother  
Then it rang on the door. Hello, said her mother Hi, my name is Nelly Silverstone, she said Oh, hello, she said again. What do you want? I wonder is Caroline home, said Nelly No, shes out, said her mother Okay, bye, said Nelly Have you found her, said Color when she and Nelly met No, said Nelly. There we have the cousins Have you found anything, said Color No, said the orange haired girl named Smilie You, said Color to a 2 meter long woman No, said the woman named Anne Color, screamed a dark blue haired girl named Hanna Have you found her, said Color Yeah, shes at the café in the city, said Hanna Thank god, said Color. Lets go  
They went into the city and saw Emma and Yaten eating lunch and laughing Is that she, said Color and pointed at the purple haired girl Yeah, said Hanna Oh my god, she is beautiful, said Color Yep, they said  
Emma waved to them when she saw them Do you know them, said Yaten Yeah, old friends from England, said Emma. I must go to them. Come on Yaten. Okay, I really like to meet them, said Yaten Hi girls, said Emma, Yaten, this is Color, Smilie, Anne, Hanna and Nelly. Girls this is Yaten Hello, said Yaten to the five girls and shaked hands with them Hello, they said What are you doing here, said Emma Looking after you, said Color. We wanted to meet you again Oh, that's nice, said Emma, but then she heared a scream Did you hear that, said Emma Yeah, said Yaten We must go see you later, said Emma and the two of them ran away Moon planet power makeup Healer star power makeup Lets get going, said Sailor M Yeah, said Starhealer Emma! Where are you?! Everyone, screamed Moon Sailor Moon, screamed Sailor M Star sensitive inferno Sailor M power crash  
They saw Sailor Moon in a demons arms Help, screamed Moon Sailor M, how can we help her, said Starhealer I don't know, said Sailor M. But this feels like it isnt our enemy It isnt, said a voice. Its our Who are you, said the demon I fight for the good and for the colors, I am Sailor Color! And I am going to punish you in the Color Moons name Sailor Color? Said Starhealer Invited by a new age, I am the elegant Sailor Friendly, appearing beautifully Also invited by a new age, I am the elegant Sailor Smile, appearing gracefully I am a good person and does good things, I am the elegant Sailor Good I am a very nice person and I am going on with that, I am the elegant Sailor Nice We are the inner color soldiers and we all are going to punish you in the Color Moons name, said Friendly Take this you, said the demon and attacked Color shaking, it was Friendly who attacked  
Color submerge, this was Smile who attacked You are damned, said the demon Color healing, screamed Color and healed the demon and he transformed back into a human So you are the color soldiers anyway, said Sailor M to Sailor Color Yeah, we'll see each other again, said Color and the five soldiers jumped away 


End file.
